Save You
by Best Works
Summary: Have you ever gone way to far, to where you can't turn back? And when you finally realize the you should it's too late. That's the way a certain Pop Star feels. Smitchie


**Hiya! Well this is the Shane one shot I was talking about. It went in a different direction then I originally planned to take it, but I love it alot more. I think it turned out good. What Did I Do to Your Heart may not be out til Sunday. I'm not sure. I'm kinda stuck on it right now. Anyway I'm gonna shut up and let you read. Enjoy :) **

I Do Not Own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brother, Or Demi Lovato

Save You

Have you ever gone way to far, to where you can't turn back? And when you finally realize the you should it's too late. It's like your life is a pool and the further you walk in the more the water engulfs you. To the point where you can't breathe. To the point where it's over. Where the water enters your lungs. No turning back.

That's how You've always felt. Everyone always asked you why do you feel like this? They continue their thoughts by saying you have everything that anyone could ask for. You have money, nice cars, huge homes, but to you it's all worthless. It's always been worthless.

You acted like an arrogant jerk. That was just your style. The way you were. You were bitter. Cause every time you let someone fully in they would stab you in the back. They would use you for your money. Cause you were easy. You were too nice. So people abused you then threw you away. That's where the arrogant act came into play. The you were The Shane Grey. Now your nobody. Just the little pop star that had lost his way. Veered off the path.

You took out your anger and frustration about life on the people closest to you. You beat up a manager. No big deal. You'd have a new one just like that. You would destroy a music video set and just say oops and the people you work for would pick up the new mess for you. You would stay locked up in your dressing room during concerts. Disappointing your fans. You didn't really care. All you cared about was yourself.

Well that's what I always thought. I thought you were a lost little boy. That took advantage of everything that he had. Boy was I wrong. I used to idolize you. When you first started out. I had your posters all across my walls like every average sixteen year old, but then you changed. Your fans didn't. They moved onto the newest it band. That's when the record label decided to send you to Camp Rock. That's where we meet.

You met me and that's when we realized that we weren't alone. That's when you realized you weren't the only person that felt this way about life. That felt trapped in their own skin. Who wanted it all to end. We helped each other through. Along the way we fell in love. And we were making progress. Or so I thought. One thing you never took for granted was me. When we would see each other you would embrace me in your arms and never wanna let go, but you had to.

You came to me and told me that you wanted to end it all. You never said when or where. That you just wanted it to end. I told you to be strong. That you didn't need to be week when we had each other. You said you wanted to be weak. You didn't want to be strong. You **wanted** to give up. Everything. It all.

A week later I got the call. It was Nate. He told me everything. I came to the funeral. I walked up to your casket and you laid there looking so at peace. So serene. So happy. I could see the smile playing upon your face. Nate walked up to me and handed me an envelop with my name on it in your cursive hand writing.

When everyone has left after they've lowered you into the ground I stay for a little bit longer. I sit right beside your head stone and open the letter. I know it's your suicide note.

Mitchie,

I'm sorry that things had to end like this, but I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was killing me; eating me alive. It hurt to even breath. I know that you love me with all your heart, but maybe it was just to late to save me. Maybe you can save yourself. I love you with everything in me Mitch it just was too much to handle. Your stronger then I am. I was weak. I got the best of me. I see that now, but it's too late. Cause I know have swallowed that whole bottle of pills. It's too late. Know I always love you and that you saved me in a different way then I ever thought.

Shane

I began to cry and shake violently as I folded back up the letter. I saved you. How did I save you? Well now I'll never know exactly, but it feels good to know that your in a better place. Where your happy and where you don't feel any pain anymore.

**This is like really sad, but I love it. I think it's one of the best things I've ever written. Please review and give me critsim :) And I take requests for one shots! **


End file.
